Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium cultivar Figrand Splendid.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of cut flower Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Figrand Splendidxe2x80x99.
The new Chrysanthemum is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium cultivar Figrand Pink, not patented. The cultivar Figrand Splendid was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of the cultivar Figrand Pink in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands in May, 2001. The selection of this plant was based on its unique inflorescence coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by vegetative tip cuttings in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands since August, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced Figrand Splendid to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Figrand Splendid have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Figrand Splendidxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Figrand Splendidxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright cut Chrysanthemum that is usually grown as a natural spray.
2. Freely flowering habit, about 15 inflorescences per flowering stem.
3. Daisy-type inflorescences.
4. Attractive light red purple-colored ray florets and green-colored disc florets.
5. Response time about 50 days when grown at 18xc2x0 C.
6. Dark green-colored foliage.
7. Strong flowering stems and peduncles.
8. Good postproduction longevity with inflorescences and foliage maintaining good substance and color for about two weeks in an interior environment.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can be compared to plants of the parent, the cultivar Figrand Pink. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in De Lier, The Netherlands, plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed primarily from plants of the cultivar Figrand Pink in ray floret coloration as plants of the cultivar Figrand Pink had light purple-colored ray florets.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can also be compared to plants of the Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium cultivar Splendid Reagan, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,205. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in De Lier, The Netherlands, plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from plants of the cultivar Splendid Reagan in the following characteristics:
1. Flowering stems of plants of the new Chrysanthemum were stronger than flowering stems of plants of the cultivar Splendid Reagan.
2. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had smaller leaves than plants of the cultivar Splendid Reagan.
3. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum flowered about four days earlier than plants of the cultivar Splendid Reagan.
4. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum were more resistant to White Rust than plants of the cultivar Splendid Reagan.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can also be compared to plants of the Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium cultivar Kingfisher, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,497. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in De Lier, The Netherlands, plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from plants of the cultivar Kingfisher in the following characteristics:
1. Flowering stems of plants of the new Chrysanthemum were stronger than flowering stems of plants of the cultivar Kingfisher.
2. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had smaller leaves than plants of the cultivar Kingfisher.
3. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had larger inflorescences than plants of the cultivar Kingfisher.